


Besides, isn't it more exciting when you have no permission?

by elenastillhere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 01, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenastillhere/pseuds/elenastillhere
Summary: It's the last night for the Twilight Drive-in, and the first for something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating might hike up to Teen in the next chapter. We'll see. 
> 
> I wanted to try writing something from a readers point of view and this is what happened. The story will continue with a second chapter.
> 
> Non-betaed

Once more, I quickly leaned down to check my hair in the mirror of one of the serpents’ motorcycles. There was nothing really to be saved on that department; I was no miss perfect Betty Cooper nor the ever sweet Archie Andrews, and would never be. I took one deep breath and headed towards the shabby old shack’s door.

Knock knock. I hit my knuckles tentatively against the ragged wood. 

Nothing. 

It felt like my heart was thrumming almost as loud as the knocks.

Knock knock.

I tried again, before lifting my sweaty hand on the handle and pressing it down. 

It was dark and noisy in the small space, the projector humming surprisingly loud as the film rolled from a reel to another. And - my heart sank - the room was empty. I felt like crying both from relief and disappointment, and thumbed the back of my head hard against the closed door behind me.

“Shit! You scared me!” There came a voice, conveniently wording my reaction as I startled. And there he was after all, sitting close to the small window meant for the beam of the film. Looking like a sweet fallen angel; the other side of his turned face completely in the dark, the other lit by the flickering colors of the projection.

“I- I’m sorry, I’ll-” I stuttered, my composure shattered by the surprise. This had been a stupid idea, I shouldn’t have come. “I’m sorry, you probably want to be alone.” I turned, fumbling for the handle in the dark, almost dropping the stupid huge popcorn in my arms.

Jughead glanced at the projector and then jumped off his chair. “Depends if you’re planning on eating all that by yourself.” On his lips he had the mischievous smirk that had made me fall for him. That smirk and the twinkle in his eye, which made it seem like he could tell just what I was thinking at that precise moment.

I felt heat rising on my cheeks under his look. “Uh, we can negotiate.” 

The way my words made the side of Juggie’s mouth twist from a suppressed laugh, made me wanna cry inside in relief. Maybe I this wasn’t the worst decision after all. 

I lifted the popcorn up and shook it in what I hoped was a teasing manner. 

The boy crunched his brow together, returning to look all serious like it was a matter of life and death. “Name your conditions.” He said, his lips now tight and eyes piercing.

“Any seats left in the back?” I asked, pointing my free hand towards where he had been sitting.

Jughead looked around in the small room. “I think something can be arranged.” He moved a sloppy pile of empty reels, revealing another bar stool and pushed it behind the one he had been sitting on. “First row’s for the guests.” He made a little bow, gesturing towards the chair closer to the window.

My heart thrumming, I squeezed pass him and climbed up on the stool. “Where should I put the popcorn?” I asked, looking around.

“Could you hold it? I’m out of chairs.” I heard the other chair screech against the floor behind me and then... Then, I swear my heart stopped, when Jughead climbed on the chair behind me, his body enveloping my back as he reached around my waist to grab a handful of popcorn. 

His scent, warm and perfect, filled my longues, and I was afraid to move. 

I could even feel his breath on my cheek. “Enjoy the film,” he said, and all I could do was nod and stare ahead overwhelmed.

 

+++

 

Gradually I forced myself to relax. To allow myself to really enjoy, not the film - which I luckily had already seen the previous summer - but the moment. 

For the first time in my life, I was this close to someone I had feelings for. For the first time I was experiencing the exhilarating onslaught of a hormone rush triggered by the sent and proximity of someone I craved for. 

I would have never forgiven myself, had I not allowed myself to just enjoy it, instead of letting panic take me over.

So slowly I forced myself to relax. And instead of feeling mortified, I actually chuckled when my hand collided with Jughead’s when we both reached for the popcorn at the same time, and he leaned in to jokingly reprimand me: “Greedy.”

As the film neared it’s end, I wasn’t nervous anymore. That feeling was replaced by that certain type of wistfulness, which can only be experienced when you know a quiet, beautiful moment will come to an end soon.

Finally the film rolled to end and Jughead reached to click the projector shut. Suddenly it seemed very quiet, even despite the motors running outside as the cars started to slowly file away from the field.

“This is one of my favorite parts of the night,” Jughead said, quietly, leaning close to my ear once again, even though it really wasn’t necessary any more. 

“What is?” I asked, just as quiet. It felt like any louder sound would break some kind of a spell. 

“First you need to wait for a moment,” Jughead leaned his jaw gently on my shoulder, “but then all of the secrets of this little town get revealed in front of your eyes.”

I didn’t understand what he was saying, but waited nevertheless. I was in no hurry. There was no place on earth I would have rather been at that moment.

And then, when most of the cars had driven away, I suddenly realized what Jughead meant. There were only two cars left, their occupants too, not seeming to be in any hurry to start up the engines. 

Against the few lights glowing from the gate, I could see shadows fusing into one inside. Shadows that couldn’t be recognized, but in a small town like ours, one often new who had which kind a car to drive. 

“Oh”, I breathed out as I realized who we were watching.

“ _Besides, isn’t it more fun when you have no permission?_ ,” Jughead quoted next to my ear, a rough edge to his voice.

Soon, the light at the gate went out as well, and we were sitting in almost full darkness. 

Jughead sighed against my cheek. “I guess the show is over.” 

I could hear the sadness in his voice. “I’m really sorry,” I said, even though it was just words, that couldn’t make anything better. Not the fact that an era was ending, not the fact that Juggie was losing his job in the process.

“Yeah, well, life never treated me kindly, so I guess this was to be expected,” the boy replied, leaning away and getting down from his stool.

A small light flickered on and I too sighed, turning to get up and head home. 

The spell had been broken. 

Life had to go on.

“Well, thanks for letting me share this with you. I hope I didn’t intrude.”

“No problem,” Jughead replied, concentrating in lifting the reel out of the projector.

“I’ll see you at school, I guess,” I greeted, opening the door and stepping outside.

For a moment I lingered by the door, not really wanting the go, but not finding the courage nor assurance to do the opposite either. 

“Everything okay?” Jughead came to the door and I could feel myself blush once again under his scrutiny. 

“Yeah, just can’t believe it’s gonna be gone soon,” I replied, quickly making up a reason for my lingering, waving my hand across the now empty field.

Jughead just nodded, looking out into the darkness. 

I rocked on my heels, feeling awkward. Thinking of how I would have wanted stay and spend the night with him squeezed together in the tiny field bed, kissing and trading whispered secrets. 

And then - I don’t know if there really was some kind of spell cast over Riverdale that night or if I had just gone temporarily mad - I leaned forward and pressed a gentle, unhurried kiss on Jughead’s cheek. “Good night,” I whispered, with a shy smile on my lips and then turned away, and walked across the field into the night.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are my muse! <3
> 
> I have only a slight inkling of where I want to take the story next, but if you have any wishes then let me know and who knows, they might even come true ;)


End file.
